Nul Points
at the 1978 contest, said to be the most famous "nul pointer" of all]] "Nul Points" is considered to be the most famous phenomenon of the Eurovision Song Contest. The term refers to an entry (or entries) that fails to earn a single point. It is often preceded by the words "the dreaded", as it is the one score that every country is determined to avoid getting. To date, there have been 36 victims of "nul points" in the finals, with 2 entries even failing to get a single point in the semifinals and even 11 entries not getting a point on one half of the split vote system (7 in the final, 4 in the semifinal). The most unfortunate victims are Norway and Austria, having each scored "nul points" 4 times. As of 2016, it is deemed almost impossible to attain nul points due to the new voting system (it almost happened in 2017 with San Marino in semifinal 2 and Spain in the final). Victims of "Nul Points" "Nul Points" in the Semi-Finals Other Instances *France's 2012 entry Echo (You and I) received 21 points in the final, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 21 points were given by the jury. *Austria's 2015 entry I Am Yours received 40 points from the jury in the final, but received "nul points" in the televote. However, Austria failed to score overall because in the voting system of 2015, each country ranked all the songs in the final rather than just their top 10 choices in the voting system of 2012. *Czech Republic's 2016 entry I Stand received 41 points in the final, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 41 points were given by the jury. *Malta's 2017 entry Breathlessly received 55 points in the semifinal, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 55 points were given by the jury. *San Marino's 2017 entry Spirit of the Night received 1 point in the semifinal, but received "nul points" from the jury. Their only point was given by the German televote. *Austria's 2017 entry Running on Air received 93 points in the final, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 93 points were given by the jury. *Spain's 2017 entry Do It For Your Lover received 5 points in the final, but received "nul points" from the jury. All 5 points were given by the Portuguese televote. *Iceland's 2018 entry Our Choice received 15 points in the semifinal, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 15 points were given by the jury. *Austria's 2019 entry Limits received 21 points in the semifinal, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 21 points were given by the jury. *Germany's 2019 entry Sister received 32 points in the final, but received "nul points" in the televote. All 32 points were given by the jury. *Israel's 2019 entry Home received 35 points in the final, but received "nul points" from the jury. All 35 points were given by the televote. Trivia * Nul Points.net is a Eurovision news and archival site * Nul Points was also the title of a 1993 documentary by the BBC about the contest. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Nul Points